Shocks and surprises at Christmas
by Wr1
Summary: The family are over for Christmas. Can secrets stay secret for long?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's a short fic. It does have a couple of chapter. Lee and Lucy are together but only Wendy and Geoffrey know. Tim and Daisy don't. Tim has come back from Germany to visit over Christmas.**_

Christmas morning, another year had passed but things are different to last year. Tim had gone on work placement in Germany and has recently came back to visit for a couple of months, Geoffrey had finally accepted Lee. Well, he had to assuming his daughter was now going out with him. That's another thing that 's different, Lee and Lucy are now spending Christmas as a couple instead of flat-mates. Things seemed different all around.

Lee was propped up on his elbow as his head faced Lucy's in bed. He was simply watching her sleep soundly, he smiled happily to himself as he remembered the day they had finally got together. It happened by accident in reality six months ago. Lee's friends from his hometown were coming to visit, that in its self set him into panic mode. Especially, as he had accidentally told them he was in a relationship with someone and his friends wouldn't let him live it down if they found that to be untrue. So, Lee begged Lucy to help him out which she agreed to after he brought up the many times that he had helped her out. So, they pretended to be a couple which inavertadley led them to being a couple. Lee was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the woman he was thinking about speak, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Lee whispered back to her before slowly leaning in and kissing her briefly on the lips," it's our first Christmas as a couple." Lucy smiled at him before a look of disappointment clouded her face.

"Too bad my parents, Tim and Daisy are coming over," she said sadly as Lee tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Tim?"

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you," Lucy apologised looking up at his still smiling face.

"It's ok...Does he know about us?" He asked worriedly as how his best friend would react to him seeing his sister, it took Lucy's father long enough to come round.

"No, mum and dad promised not to tell him until we're ready to," Lucy explained as she toyed with Lee's fingers that lay on the pillow next to her.

"Are we going to tell him?" He asked nervously as Lucy shrugged her shoulders to show she didn't know.

"I think we should...Can you do it?" Lucy asked she really didn't want to be the one to tell her brother especially the way that he acts when he finds out things like this.

"Fine," Lee agreed reluctantly. "But on one condition," Lee added suggestively.

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked flirtatiously, raising her eyebrow and grinning. Lee leans forward and kisses her passionately as he wraps his arms around her back bringing her body closer to him.

"I think you know," he whispers back as they finish the kiss.

"I think I do," Lucy replies as she kisses him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee and Lucy are standing opposite each other at the end of the bed as they out their dressing gowns on. They were about to exit the bedroom when they heard the unlocking of the front door, the closing and then people talking. Lee looks at Lucy when they hear Tim's voice and she smiles at him before instructing how they could get out of this one.

"You stay here and I'll find a way to sneak you out," Lucy said as Lee nodded.

"Whatever you say boss," Lee exclaimed as he did a mock salute.

"Is that what you think?" Lucy chuckled as she playfully hit his arm. Opening her door she steps out into the living room as Lee goes and sits patiently on the end of the bed.

Lucy enters the living room to see her family wondering around. Slowly she takes in the scene around her shaking her head at how nosy her family were being when she notices a photo of her and Lee sitting on the window shelf, quickly she grabs it before chuckling it through her bedroom door.

"Merry Christmas!" Lucy shouted catching everyone's attention. Immediately everyone spun round to face Lucy who was walking towards everyone. Wendy was the first to go up and greet her daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

"So, where's Lee?" Tim asked suspiciously, looking around the flat with his head.

"Umm... still in bed I think," Lucy made up on the spot as Wendy and Geoffrey gave her a knowing look.

"I'll go and wake him," Tim offered as he started to walk towards Lee's bedroom.

"No! I'll do it..Dad why don't you tell Tim about Germany," Lucy said a tone of panic in her voice. Geoffrey took the hint and led Tim and Daisy to the couch. Tim sat next to Daisy as Geoffrey sat opposite them. Lucy stood near her bedroom before signalling for Wendy to go and speak to her.

"Mum, I need your help," Lucy whispered to her mother as soon as she arrived at Lucy's side.

"What with?" Wendy asked curiously wondering why her daughter needed her help.

"I need you to help me to help Lee escape from my bedroom," Lucy explained quickly before taking a quick glance to the group that were still talking away on the couch.

"Your bedroom? What's he doing in your bedroom?" Wendy asked stupidly as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked sarcastically as she begun to get slightly frustrated.

"Oh...So, what's the plan?" Wendy asked as realisation sunk in.

"I don't know..distract them with a game?"

"Ok, I'll do my best," Wendy said before departing to stand in front of the Tim, Daisy and Geoffrey. Lucy walked cautiously over to her bedroom door, not taking her eyes off of the group that were looking at Wendy expectantly. Winking at her mother Wendy came out with the first game that popped into her mind.

"Ok, who wants a quick game of charades?"

"What? Now?" Geoffrey asked not believing that they were going to be playing charades this early on into Christmas day.

"Yes. Now!" Wendy said putting her foot down, slightly scaring the other people that were sat in front of her.

Lucy slowly and quietly opened her bedroom door as Wendy begun to act out a superhero film. Lee quickly exits from Lucy's bedroom holding mistletoe in his hands, hanging it above his and Lucy's heads he leans in to kiss her as she stands on her tip-toes.

"Spider-man, batman.." Tim shouts out as guesses.

"The flying monkey," Daisy stupidly guesses as everyone looks at her oddly before they resumed playing the game.

Wendy secretly glances at Lee and Lucy who are still kissing in the background and smiles to herself before returning her attention to the group who were still guessing. Soon Lee and Lucy stop kissing and begin to walk hand in hand towards the rest. Tim suddenly hears foot steps behind him and turns around to spot Lee and Lucy walking next together, luckily they had left go of each others hands as they saw Tim begin to turn around.

"Merry Christmas. You're all looking lovely this morning," Lee greets them cheerfully as Tim looks on baffled at the sudden change in his friends personality.

"What's wrong with you? You're never this perky in the morning," Tim states from experience.

"Well, I've got something to wake up to every morning now," he replies with a beaming smile on his face as he secretly winks at Lucy who is blushing in the background.

"Have you got a girlfriend? Because you do this eye thing when you're in love," Daisy suddenly perks up as all the attention turns to her direction.

"Lee. With a girlfriend?" Tim asks as if it's impossible for him to get one.

"For your information I do," he states matter-of-factly with a triumphant grin on his face.

"He's been like this since," Geoffrey adds as Wendy nods in agreement.

"It's scary," Tim says who has just witnessed the loved up Lee. Everything then goes silent, Lee and Lucy standing awkwardly as the rest on the couch put the television on.

"I'll go make us some drinks," Lucy states pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll help you with them," Lee offers as he follows Lucy out of the living room, leaving the rest to ponder and talk.

"He really is all loved up," Wendy sighs dreamily, watching her daughter and Lee leave.

"Ye, it's nice to know that he'll look after that girl properly," Geoffrey says, glad that Lucy is being looked after.

"How are we going to tell him?" Lucy asks as she pours the alcoholic drinks into the glasses that are resting on the island.

"I've got a way," Lee says smiling as he helps by wiping the glasses that he then puts on the island. Lee glances at Lucy who has a worried expression plastered on her face. Immediately he stops what he is doing and walks towards her, wrapping his arms around her and kisses her head that is now resting on his chest, her eyes closed hoping to get rid of the stress that is already beginning to build up.

"Don't worry about it, darling. I love you, you know that right?" Lee whispers into her hair as his chin rests gently on the top of Lucy's head.

"I know. I love you too," Lucy states as she lifts her head from his chest and leans in to kiss him when they are interrupted by the kitchen doors sliding open. Instantly they fly apart only to discover that it's Geoffrey that had walked through the door now sporting a sly grin on his face.

"I thought I'd come and help assuming you were taking your time and now I can see why."

"Dad, don't sneak up like that again. We thought you were Tim," Lucy says whilst breathing out the breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

"Calm down. Anyway, when are you going to tell him?" Geoffrey asks.

"I will be later. It'll be best when he's had a few drinks," Lee says thinking it'll be best to tell him when he's more relaxed. They all turn and look through the kitchen doors at Tim and sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lucy and Lee had got dressed in to clothes they're all sat next to each other on the sofa, Wendy next to Geoffrey, Lee next to Lucy and Tim next to Daisy. Lee had sneaked his arm around Lucy's waist, so no one could notice.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink, Daisy?" Lucy asks Daisy assuming she's drinking orange juice.

"Ye, I'm sure," Daisy replied defiantly.

"Ok, now that everyone's relaxed. I've got something to say..." Lee begins but then is cut off by Daisy who begins to speak.

"Before you do I've got something to say and it's rather important."

"What is it?" Wendy questioned, everyone now forgotten about what Lee was saying and were all looking at Daisy. Lucy places her hand on Lee's which has now gone to sit on his knee and smiles sadly at him before removing it.

"I'm pregnant," Daisy blurts out as Tim nearly chokes on his drink and everyone is now staring wide eyed at her.

"What?!" Tim chokes staring at his girlfriend.

Lee sinks further back into his seat as Lucy whispers to Lee, "don't worry you can tell him later."

"When are you going to start on the dinner, Lucy?" Geoffrey asks trying to relieve the tension they now sat in.

"I'll go now," Lucy says as she begins to stand up only to be stopped by Lee.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll start. You stay here with Daisy she needs your support," Lee offers as Tim is now staring at Lee.

"Did you just call Lucy darling?" He asks protectively, raising his eyebrow.

"They've made a bet that they could be nice to each other for Christmas," Wendy interrupted, quickly thinking of a solution, hoping Tim would buy that story.

"Yes that's it," Lee says backing Wendy up.

"I'll come and help you, Lee. We'll leave them to talk," Geoffrey says standing up as both of them exit to the kitchen.

"How's your relationship with my daughter going?" Geoffrey asks curiously as he starts to put the already peeled veg on to cook.

"Really well. She makes me happy," Lee smiled as he put the turkey into the oven to cook.

"And from what I can tell you make her happy and I couldn't deny her that," Geoffrey replied honestly.

"Can I ask you something?" Lee asked nervously. Geoffrey immediately popped his head up from what he was doing to look at Lee.

"Sure."

"How many weeks?" Tim asked as he nervously paced the length of the living room, rubbing his forehead with his hands.

"About four," Daisy answered after thinking for a bit.

"So, it's Tim's'?" Lucy asked just to make sure that it is her brothers and not anyone else's'.

"Ye."

"I'm going to be a grandmother," Wendy said dumbfound at what was happening.

"And I'm going to be a dad," Tim said a sense of panic in his voice. Lucy takes this as her cue and exits the living room to the kitchen.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucy asked suspiciously, looking at the pair of them cook dinner.

"Nothing," Lee answered quickly, shaking her head.

"So, you're not going to tell your girlfriend?" Lucy asked trying to get him to cave and tell her.

"Nope," he grinned a cheeky smile at her.

"So, what do you want us to do next?" Geoffrey asked looking around at the food that covered the kitchen.

"Nothing. You go and join the rest of them. Me and Lee can sort this out," Lucy stated indicating to the pile of food everywhere. Geoffrey nodded his head taking the hint and went to exit through the doors before saying to Lee.

"Keep your hands off my daughter," he said pointing at him before chuckling.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything," Lee replied as Geoffrey exited through the kitchen door.

Lucy then went up to Lee and kissed him. Somehow, Lucy ends up lying on top of Lee, on the floor behind the island, kissing. Tim walks in and as soon as they heard the door being opened they both quickly jumped up.

"Found it," Lee exclaimed to make it look as if they were both looking for something on the floor and not kissing. They both then look at a worried Tim.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked her older brother.

"I'm going to be a dad! A DAD!" He shouted panicking at the prospect.

"That's a good thing. You love kids," Lucy said trying to reassure him.

"I guess so," he said calming down a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next chapter's the last one please if you're reading this leave a review! Sorry but these two chapters are going to be rather short..xx**_

"How many weeks?" Tim asked as he nervously paced the length of the living room, rubbing his forehead with his hands.

"About four," Daisy answered after thinking for a bit.

"So, it's Tim's'?" Lucy asked just to make sure that it is her brothers and not anyone else's'.

"Ye."

"I'm going to be a grandmother," Wendy said dumbfound at what was happening.

"And I'm going to be a dad," Tim said a sense of panic in his voice. Lucy takes this as her cue and exits the living room to the kitchen.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucy asked suspiciously, looking at the pair of them cook dinner.

"Nothing," Lee answered quickly, shaking her head.

"So, you're not going to tell your girlfriend?" Lucy asked trying to get him to cave and tell her.

"Nope," he grinned a cheeky smile at her.

"So, what do you want us to do next?" Geoffrey asked looking around at the food that covered the kitchen.

"Nothing. You go and join the rest of them. Me and Lee can sort this out," Lucy stated indicating to the pile of food everywhere. Geoffrey nodded his head taking the hint and went to exit through the doors before saying to Lee.

"Keep your hands off my daughter," he said pointing at him before chuckling.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything," Lee replied as Geoffrey exited through the kitchen door.

Lucy then went up to Lee and kissed him. Somehow, Lucy ends up lying on top of Lee, on the floor behind the island, kissing. Tim walks in and as soon as they heard the door being opened they both quickly jumped up.

"Found it," Lee exclaimed to make it look as if they were both looking for something on the floor and not kissing. They both then look at a worried Tim.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked her older brother.

"I'm going to be a dad! A DAD!" He shouted panicking at the prospect.

"That's a good thing. You love kids," Lucy said trying to reassure him.

"I guess so," he said calming down a bit.

The table was full. Food and drink covering the surface as six hungry adults sat around the table. Lee and Lucy are sat opposite each other, Tim next to Lucy and Daisy opposite him as Wendy and Geoffrey sat either ends of the table. Hungrily everyone started to pile the food onto their plates, creating mountains on the thin piece of china. Wine was poured by Geoffrey before he sat back down. Lee winked at Lucy as she chuckled slightly, just as he was about to say something Wendy interrupted.

"Assuming it's a Christmas for announcements, me and Geoffrey have something to say," she said as everyone looked at her.

"And I do," Lee exclaimed hoping to get at least two minutes so he could do his announcement.

"I think ours can go first, can't it Lee?" Geoffrey asked as Lee sighed heavily before nodding. Lucy gently tapped her foot against his to get his attention which then turned out to be a game of footsies.

"We'll tell him another day," she mouthed subtly as Lee nodded in agreement before running his foot up her leg and then back down to meet his foot.

"Me and Geoffrey are renewing out vows," Wendy excitedly announced as a beaming smile spread across her face.

"When?" Lucy questioned.

"New years," Geoffrey answered just as happily as Wendy did.

"That's cute," Daisy stated with a mouthful of peas. Everyone offered their congratulations before tucking back into their Christmas dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last chapter guys! Sorry for the mishap on the previous chapter I had accidently reposted one part of the same bit twice. Thank you to all who reviewed. I was thinking that maybe I should do a prequel to this story, as in when Lee and Lucy got together and how their parents found out? What do you think? Please review and thanks again to everyone who has read this. Give it a shot at writing fan fiction you never know you might like it..._**

Night had fallen and the visitors had recently left. Lee and Lucy are sitting on the sofa talking about the days events.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Lucy stated as she briefly closed her eyes.

"Ye, it has. Look there's mistletoe," Lee observed, pointing towards the ceiling.

Lucy looked up at the ceiling," are you purposely putting these up?" She asked as her head still faced the roof. By the time she looked back down Lee was on one knee in front of her, a red velvet box open in his hands and a glistening diamond ring sitting in it.

"This is what I've been trying to do all day," he smiled at her as tears were beginning to stream down her face," Lucy Adams, I love you more than anything or anyone in the universe. Let me make you happy like you make me. Marry me?" He asked as he got up off of his knee to sit next to her, their eyes never disconnecting.

"Yes! Of course I will. I love you," she stated as Lee slipped the ring onto her finger. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed he passionately, slowly pushing her back on to the sofa, leaning over her. Suddenly the door flings open and Lee and Lucy spring apart, tidying their appearance as Tim screams. Then Wendy and Geoffrey come running after hearing the scream, standing behind Tim who had just stepped into the flat, looking at a red faced Lee and Lucy.

"What's going on?" Tim asked desperate for some answers as to why his best mate and sister were kissing.

"We've been trying to tell you all day," Lee defended standing up from the sofa.

"God, we thought something was wrong," Wendy unhelpfully said as Tim turned to face his mother wide eyed.

"But...they were kissing," Tim said childishly as he pointed his finger at Lee and Lucy who were now stood next to each other, Lee's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Don't be such a baby. They've been kissing all day," Geoffrey informed as he went and leant on the desk.

"What?!" Tim shouted obviously feeling left out and betrayed.

"Oh, Tim... They've been a couple for six months now. They love each other," Wendy said smiling at her daughter who was smiling back giddily still not getting over the shock of just getting engaged.

"Actually, me and Lee are getting married," Lucy said to everyone, lifting her left hand up, showing the glistening diamond that was on her finger. Wendy screams before running to embrace the two as Geoffrey shakes Lee's hand before hugging his daughter. Tim watches the scene before fainting from all the shocks and surprises he's had that day.

THE END.


End file.
